Clean And Simple
by GothicKitty01
Summary: For Madnutterfan. Here's your DracoHermione songfic. Song by Utada Hikari. I do not own HP or Clean and Simple. Plz Read, Review and Recommend!


**A/N: **Hi! Okay, this story is for Madnutterfan who reviewed my fic 'You're Not Me' which was a Draco/Harry fic (I don't know how it turned that way!!) but anywayz here's your Draco/Hermione fic, if I can manage to write it.

Clean and Simple

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

An owl dropped off a package for one Hermione Granger at the Gryffindor Table. She opened the letter first like any self respecting person would do. **Open it.** Was what it simply said, she followed the instructions and opened it to find a beautiful opal necklace.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

The, dubbed, Gryffindor Know-It-All scanned the Slytherin Table with her chocolate-brown eyes, spotting a smirking Malfoy she inconspicuously nodded her head towards him, silently saying she would talk to him later.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

He gave her a look saying, 'I'm looking forward to it…'. At the Astronomy Tower that night, she turned towards him, pushing him roughly, "Why? Why are you sending me these wonderful gifts?"

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

"Do I have to have a reason?" the Malfoy heir asked in vain, trying to get out of answering, Hermione nodded and pushed him again, Malfoy sighed, "I was trying to woo you mudblood, I guess I can see it didn't work!" Hermione stood there shocked as Malfoy turned to leave, "There! I said it! Happy now; mudblood? Going to run off and tell all your little Goody-Two-Shoes-Gryffindor friends?" He left… well at least he left with an insult at the end that and a few swear-words after he fell in one of the trick steps.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"Malfoy!" Hermione called, rushing after the Slytherin Prince. He ignored her, walking the tiniest bit faster he turned into the dungeons. "Malfoy wait!" Yet, she still ran after him. "Draco!" She ended up yelling her thoughts; he was down the other end of the hall, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've insulted you! I'm sorry I said nothing! If you're going to ignore me for the rest of your life then I'm sorry I love you!"

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

As Hermione's sight was clouded by tears she did not see Draco move, or him put his arms around her shaking form, "Draco…" she whispered forlornly.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Yes?" he asked; a carefully hidden half-smile on his face. Hermione lifted her head, barely daring to believe it…

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"I love you…" she whispered, before collapsing and hugging Draco for as long as she could, afraid he would leave.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"I know," he tilted her head upwards and captured her lips in a kiss. Afterwards, slightly breathless, he smiled. "Hermione…"

**A/N: **There you are. I hope you like it! If I get addicted to Draco/Hermione I blame you! Please R&R&R (Read & Review & Recommend this fic to others!)


End file.
